Figure Me Out
by Hikari-chama
Summary: Mikan was searching for her best friend in a school she has been avoiding for all her life. Yet, she got caught. She knows that her other friends attend there too. Turns out, they're classmates! Mikan figures that this place has secrets that she has answers to. Seems like she has some secrets, too. Originally titled 'Realize'. Altered verson of original story.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Konnichiwa! Tis my first Gakuen Alice fanfic! I'll promise it will be easy and lovely to read! I just spilled a hot cappuccino all over me! :D Thank God, it wasn't as hot as a cup straight from the machine. And I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice!**

** Happy reading,**

** Hikari-chama **

POV: Sakura, Mikan

Chapter 1

I sigh. This is not happening. First I go find my long-gone best friend in a school where a _very_ girly teacher, who claims to know my mother, tried to get me into four years ago. He tried 'something' on me, but it didn't work. That shocked him massively. Then when I arrived now, I was forced to attend. I, Sakura Mikan(14), am being forced into a school my mother ran away from. I am shaming my mother whom I never met. They say I have an "Alice", and Imai, Hotaru-my best friend I was looking for-does to. Everyone in this school has one. Forced into it. Spending years hiding, like Hotaru. Some were probably forced into it worse than I was, most likely. But, I wonder if I'll be laughed at? I don't wear my pigtails anymore, but I surely don't fit in...

_This is definitely bad. I need to-_

"Now to introduce a new, cute student! Come on in, Mikan-chan!" A deep-ish, feminine voice interrupts my thoughts. _Damn. _Narumi-sensei's voice. The person who knew-or knows-my mother. Though I'm quite fond of him, he can be a pain in the ass. He tries _constantly_ to me make me call him 'Otou-san' ever since our first meeting.

_Sigh. Here goes nothing._

I enter through the door to introduce myself. Narumi beams at me. Oh, how he makes my day all awkward. Still, I put on my biggest smile.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, Mikan! Nice to meet all of you, and please take care of me!" I soften my smile as I look around the room. I stop at Hotaru.

"...Mikan," she says, ever-so-stoically.

"Hi, Hotaru. Long time no see."

"Idiot." She pulls out her infamous Baka Gun, and shoots it at me. I dodge it swiftly as possible, making it put a crack in the wall.

"Geez! What was THAT for?" I burst incredulously.

"For getting caught. I thought you could escape again."

"Well, you thought wrong. Hmph."

"...Trust Mikan to get snagged after escaping..."

"Well, it was inevitable."

"Maybe."

"Ara! It looks like you two know eachother!" Narumi chimes.

"No shit," I retort. I like to tease him. A lot. Haha, he's paling.

"W-well. Let's give you a partner, shall we? How about you Imai-chan, would you volunteer?" Narumi suggests. I give Hotaru puppy eyes.

"No. She'll just slow me down on everything."

"I see... anyone else?" Nobody is raising their hands... I pout,"Then I'll choose the lazy boy in the back. Hyuuga, Natsume-kun?"

_Hyuuga, Natsume? No way..._

"What, Naru?" The boy says, lifting his manga up off his face.

"You will be Mikan-chan's partner. No complaining."

_Oh, my gosh. It __**is**__ him!_

"Oh, it's you, Polka." I pop a vein.

"And it's you. Nice to see _you_ again...Will you let off that nickname? That was FOUR years ago," I retort at the raven-haired pervert.

"Sakura! It really is you! I can't believe it...," a boy with blond hair exclaims.

"Hi, Ruka-pyon," I smile,"Still the same, I see."

The classroom looks a bit in a state of shock... Who am I kidding? They look like they just witnessed a flying donkey shoot across the room. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that _did _happen. Then, a kid breaks the silence.

"What's her Alice?"

"Well, her Alice is-," Narumi starts, but I cut him off.

"Nullification."

"Mikan-chan, since you found a partner(who you also know), then please sit down next to them," Sensei interjects.

"Of course," I reply. I sit down next to Natsume and Ruka-pyon. Ruka-pyon smiles, and Natsume put his manga back on his face. Natsume being Natsume...

"Fukutan-sensei will take my place. Later!" As soon as his footsteps fade away, the students go awol. A boy's flying through the air and someone else is already folding paper planes. Kids are running up walls, _literally,_ and jumping up and down. I slam my head down on the table.

"Ahah,...too much, Sakura?" Ruka-pyon asks.

"You have no idea...," I moan into the desk. I can just _feel_ Natume's smirk.

"Oi, Polka," Natsume calls.

"What is it, Natsume?" I turn my head to look into his crimson eyes.

"You're finally captured, huh? Guess it was no problem catching a clumsy girl like you."

"Oh, shut up," I argue. We bicker back and forth until a man comes in.

"H-hello, class," a guy with his hair tied back says, as he timidly walks into the classroom,"P-please sit-."

He tried to say something, but was hit with a pig head-shaped toy. The sensei starts to squirm even more. But, kids are still causing havoc. That's it.

"This is annoying," I mumble as I abruptly get up from my seat. My eyes are being covered by my bangs, and I take slow steps to the front of the room. A vein bulges out of my forehead as I crash my fist into the chalkboard, leaving a hole in it. If you look closer look, you can see that it went through the board, and my fist made contact into the wall behind it. Yet, the most hurt I feel is a dull sting. Guess that martial arts training paid off. All things stop, and things that are flying in the air drop to the ground. Including the kids that were flying and running up walls. It feels as if time actually froze. Pfft... I think that could actually happen here.

"If you want to slack off, do it when class is over! Got it?" I breath menacingly. They, except for some, nod vigorously,"Good. All yours, Sensei."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," he says to me. He looks quite relieved. Which means, I did my job. Hotaru still looks bored to tears, but I can see the glint of amusement in her eyes. I sit back down, and Ruka-pyon smiles mischievously. Natsume has a vicious grin plastered on his face. Even _Usagi-chan _has a spark in his eye.

"What?" I question suspiciously.

"It's refreshing to see this side of you again, Sakura," Ruka-pyon answers, sitting back in his chair.

"So? I'm usually like this," I retort.

"Not really. But it's your true personality, Polkadots," Natsume states matter-of-factly.

"Ah. My actual attitude isn't cruel, and sadistic. It's something similar."

"Same difference."

"Shaddup." I sit back and enjoy the calm atmospere. Even though there's a hint of nervousness in the air. Probably my fault, but who cares? I sure don't. I might even drift off into sleep. Nah, I shouldn't. I don't exactly want to make a bad impression on my first day,... right?

**So! How was it? Not bad, if I say so myself! Well, please look forward to the next chapter!**

** -Hikari-chama**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitted In

**Ackk...! I'm **_**way**_** too late! I hope I made it up to you guys with this. Please forgive me! It really is short though...**

** Hnn... I'm skipping scenarios 'cause Natsume and Ruka already know Mikan, buuut there **_**will**_** be some details from those times. Thank you, reviewers, for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me!**

** -Hikari-chama**

POV: Mikan

To the permed, catty Shouda Sumire to the mindreading Kokoro Yome, all means trouble in this school. First of all... it's now Jinno-sensei's lesson. Second of all, it's so uncomfortably silent, the intimidating teacher's also stiff. The only sounds are coming from the chalk scratching on the board, ...and the frog on JinJin's shoulder.

S_cratch, scratch..._

C_roak..._

S_cratch, scratch..._

_Croak..._

Jeez... Maybe I should do something. But what...?

"New girl, come up and answer this question," JinJin suddenly requests. Well, that was quick. Fate has answered my question.

"Ah, okay," I nervously get out of my seat and awkwardly walk up to the blackboard. Chalk in hand, I peer up at the math problem and slump. Math is seriously not my strength. Even though I'm an average-grade student, I somehow end up almost failing this subject... I squeeze my eyes shut so I don't see what random answer I write on the board. I cringe at the scratchy sound the chalk makes and put it down.

"Correct," JinJin says. I nod in thanks. The atmosphere hasn't changed one bit... But...

..

..

Wait. I got it right?

..

..

"...," my eyes are slightly wider than usual as I approach my seat next to Natsume. Jinno-sensei resumes his lessons about this and that, knowing nothing of me. I stare into space while slightly narrowing my eyes when I feel a tap on my forehead. Low and behold, there was Natsume looking at me with a folded note in my area of the desk. I take the paper to read:

"_You're definitely not good at math, from what I remember... The problem on the board wasn't exactly an easy one either. It's making me suspicious, Polkadots."_

I glare at him, and start scribbling on a piece of notebook paper. I write down:

_"Well, excuse me for being a little bit lucky. I'm suspicious about this too, I'm usually unlucky. No more notes."_

I toss the paper to him while looking forward. I hear the paper crinkling as it's being opened. I glance at hi, raising a brow at a crumpled wad of my note. Natsume's eyebrows are furrowed, and he seems to be in deep thought. JinJin has been staring in space for quite a while too...

"New girl, your star ranking hasn't been determined, am I correct?" JinJin suddenly asks.

"Ah... That's true...," I flinch a bit at his strict-looking face. He rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you've proven that you can answer such a math problem... Imai-san, what do you think? Narumi-sensei says that you are an aquaintance of the new girl."

"...Mikan has been an idiot at some times. She's been a bit of a nuisance, too..," she criticises, making everyone sweat-drop,"But she can get a large riot to calm down, she's a good athlete, singer, and negotiator... She at least deserves one star or two stars."

" I see... I'll give her one star for now... She'll have to prove that she deserves another star..."

Wait..., Hotaru... is _promoting_ me? This may be a bit more concerning than I thought...

...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

At the dorms... well, I am being introduced to Auntie Takahashi... Who is a... robot. Yes, I said that correctly. Shouldn't the school have a _human_ to run the dorms? Not a large engine with wires and metal covering that needs to be charged every seventy-two hours.

"...," shivers run up my spine. I don't think a person from the school should have this job... Definitely not at this school, I prefer the robot. Auntie Takahashi leads me to my room so I can find my way. I put my things down and flop onto the bed. Rolling over, I think of the note I left for Jii-chan... I hope he isn't _too_ mad. All of my failures in math had made me more concious of Jii-chan's wrath. My stomach rumbles as loud as waves crashing into the beaches of Okinawa. As if I am the cue, a mechanical bird announces that it's dinnertime. I walk out and follow the crowd. As soon as I see Hotaru, I dash over to the empty seat next to her and Iinchou.

My dinner consists of an average portion of veggies, a plate of spaghetti, a dinner roll, and a glass of water. Pretty normal, I guess. Finishing the food quickly, I trot back to my room so I can get ready for bed. Even though it's only six P.M., I want to get ready to sleep over at Hotaru's cabin. While I'm walking out, I hear children crying.

"There, there. Don't cry... You're afraid of the dark, right? It's alright, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," says an all too familiar robotic voice. Two young children sob quietly, holding their precious belongings. Auntie Takahashi leads the children to their cabin and leaves the hallway.

"...," I intently think to myself. Will I be able to live through such a lonesome life?


End file.
